


It Takes Two To Tango But No One Is Leading

by PanGlory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Bucky and Steve are dear to my heart, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fighting, Gen, Historically Accurate Queer Nonsense, Historically Accurate Steve, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Bars, Queer History, as are the OCs I made up for this i didn't expect to get so attached, clubs, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanGlory/pseuds/PanGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rogers, I need you to go on a date with me.”<br/>Christ. Was Steve dreaming? He could feel his cheeks and shoulders getting warm, and in a moment he knew he was blushing furiously, with Bucky’s hand still on him.<br/>“That’s a little, forwar-”<br/>“Rogers, without you and me, two lovely ladies are going to be left alone without dates. Truly, an American tragedy.”<br/>Oh. He hadn’t meant a date with him, he’d meant a double date.<br/>Fuck.<br/>---<br/>Or, Steve and Bucky go dancing not quite with each other, and things are said. Sometimes people need the help of friends to realize their feelings, and sometimes people need friends to pick them off the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve gets roped into a date

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings: None.  
> Steve and Bucky go on a date. Sorry-- I meant a double date.  
> (Later chapters will have some content warnings, so look out!)

**A night in June, 1940**  
 **Steve**  
It wasn’t unusual for Bucky to come home with a smile on his face. Steve was sitting in their living room, focused on the drawing in his lap. On their coffee table, which was missing a leg and now only propped up against newspapers, were some dirty glasses and cans arranged in a complicated pose. Whenever Bucky left work for the day, he usually had a scowl, mad at something the boys he worked with had done, or pissed that the boss had given him a little less pay than he should have. But as soon as he walked through the door to see Steve doing whatever task needed to be done, he would put on a cocky smile for him. Today, today was different though. Today, Steve could tell that he’d had a smile even before he’d walked through the door.  
   
Bucky closed the door, only for the hinges to let out a loud creak. Steve glanced up from his paper and saw Bucky smiling wide, fiddling with his keys, looking like he was trying to keep a secret.  So, Steve flashed him a sunny smile.  
  
“What’s put you into such a good mood?”  
  
Bucky cleared his throat, and straightened his posture, striking his best salute.  
  
“Steve Rogers, I need your assistance with a high stakes, important mission.” Bucky said, “Without your help, America will be put in grave danger.”  
  
Steve groaned, getting up to place his drawing supplies away and unstacked the cans. This was going to be ridiculous. “Rogers reporting for duty, sir.”  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a shiver ran down his back. “Uh, Buck-“  
  
Face to face with Bucky’s stern stare, he felt a little nervous. He could have sworn he saw him glance at Steve’s lips, but he must have only imagined it.  
  
“Rogers, I need you to go on a date with me.”  
  
Christ. Was Steve dreaming? He could feel his cheeks and shoulders getting warm, and in a moment he knew he was blushing furiously, with Bucky’s hand still on him.  
  
“That’s a little, forwar--”  
  
“Rogers, without you and me, two lovely ladies are going to be left alone without dates. Truly, an American tragedy.”  
  
Oh. He hadn’t meant a date with him, he’d meant a double date. Fuck, he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.  
  
Steve chuckled nervously. “Oh, yeah, of course. Who’d you find for me this time?”  
  
Bucky was still giving him that damn cocky smile, the one that was the reason for Steve’s lingering blush and the warm feeling in his chest. Or maybe that was his asthma flaring up.  
  
“You’re going to love her Steve, a real sweetheart, just like you. She’s taller, but she’s not the type of dame that cares about that.”  
  
He pushed Steve towards his bedroom. “Come on, we’re leaving now! Put on your Sunday best, and get back out here by 1900, soldier.”  
 

Locking the door behind him, Steve let out a deep breath, trying to lower his heart rate. Lately, anything Bucky did would get Steve all flustered, but that had been the worst one of all. Why couldn’t he have said “Let’s go on a double date”? Maybe he’d wanted to see Steve blush and get bent out of shape. But that would mean he knew Steve was a queer. No, it was probably a mistake.

He sighed again and opened up his wardrobe. He only had three dress jackets. One was a dark brown, just cleaned. Another was tan, but still covered in some dirt and blood from a fight. The last was a light brown. Damn. Which was Bucky’s favorite color again? No, wait. One, he only has clothes in brown, and two, he needs to be dressing up for his date, not Bucky.

He wears the light brown one, but definitely not because he remembers Bucky once saying he liked it.

 

\--

It was 8 o'clock and the sky was darkening. The night crowd of couples, friends and the occasional prostitute were coming to life, milling about in the streets, entering and leaving bars. In front of a club bar, Steve was leaning against the building’s wall, ready to doze off. Then he felt a poke in his ribs and was startled awake. He rubbed his side and glared at Bucky who was wearing a dress shirt and slacks with his best jacket slung over his shoulder.

“Look a little more excited, our dates are here!”

Bucky had that flirty smile plastered on again. Steve squinted at a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. Or was he nervous? Steve can’t remember the last time he saw Bucky nervous on a date. He must really like his girl.

His back ached as he stretched and walked over to greet the girls, who were walking arm in arm despite a large height difference. The shorter one was thin, had curled black hair, tan skin and a wry smile on her lips. She might have been Puerto Rican but Steve wasn't sure. Her dress hem was a little on the short side, but it was pretty, a blue and white polka dotted button down. Her shiny white heels gleamed in the street lamp's light. She greeted Bucky with a hug. That was a rather familiar gesture for someone he’d never seen with Bucky before, and tried to quash the jealousy sitting in his stomach.

Her friend, probably his date, was tall, fat, had rosy cheeks and was a total knockout. Fluttery eyelashes and light brown hair in ringlets, belly rolls and arm fat contained in a white and blue polka dotted dress, and very red kissable lips. Similar to Bucky’s. Stop. Don’t compare your date to Bucky.

She shook his hand firmly, a smile in her eyes. “Hello cutie, I’m Emma.”

Steve smiled and nodded back. “Steve, miss.”

Bucky and his dame were holding hands, looking expectantly at their friends.

“Steve, this is Veronica. She and Emma said they needed dance partners, and well, we’re the best around, aren’t we?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I’ve won the most awards for stepping on toes in this entire city.”

Veronica let out a guffaw just as Emma giggled. “Wow Bucky, you’ve set me up with a real catch.” Emma said jokingly.

She took Steve’s hand. “Shall we? I don’t know about you, dead hoofer, but I’m ready for this date.”

She wasn’t looking at him, though.

\--

Inside, the lighting was better and Steve realized he recognized the girls from somewhere.

“Wait a minute, don’t I see you coming out of Jule’s, sometimes?”

Emma didn’t answer. Maybe she hadn’t heard him? When he was about to ask again, he noticed she shot Veronica a look before answering.

“What do you know about it?”

“Well, it’s a bar, and I haven’t been in it, so…”

She smiled. Wow, her teeth were bright. “Yes, Ronnie and I work there.”

Veronica has her hand pressed to her face, like she was trying not to laugh. Which didn’t make sense, how was working at a bar funny?

“Yeah, it’s the happiest bar in town.” She chokes out. Bucky nudges her in the side and shakes his head. Or did Steve imagine that too?

Emma seemed to pick up on something he didn’t.

“We serve a real specific clientele.”

“The people there, very well dressed.”

“Lots of single ladies, single men.”

“Some soldiers, too!”

At this point Bucky was trying to rush them to the dance floor. “Veronica…”

“There’s some drunks. You know, lamenting about their lost loves, hopeless crushes…”

Emma winced at that one, then stopped. “It’s the average life of a barmaid. Anyway, may I have this dance?” She held out her hand, and gave him a sultry look through lidded eyes. Ever the gentleman, he took her to the dancefloor. After all, when was the last time a girl willingly danced with him?

He stepped cautiously in between two other dancing couples. One of them didn’t seem to care he was in their way, and he almost toppled over when the woman elbowed him in the back. But Emma caught him as he fell forward, giving him a kind smile. Despite being thoroughly embarrassed, he saw that Bucky and Veronica were already caught up in the swing of things and didn’t want to leave Emma waiting. He stood up straight, put a hand slightly above her waist and took her hand. It took him a moment to get in time with the music, but once he did he started humming, closing his eyes and lead Emma around the dance floor. When he looked up, because gee, this dame was light on her feet, where did she learn to dance? he noticed she wasn’t even looking at him. She was staring right over his head, a little bit of a pained expression on her face.

Steve coughed, trying to get Emma’s attention.

“Excuse me, miss?”

She was distracted, looking over Steve.

“Emma? Are you alright?”

She started, looked back down at him, and gave him an uneasy smile.

“Sorry, sorry. Something just caught my attention.” There was a darkness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. Her smile was just a little more faked. When they swung around again, Steve tried to spot what had bothered her. But his eyes got caught on Bucky, dancing very close to Veronica and whispering into her ear.

His stomach lurched. Oh.

He almost stopped dancing, watching Bucky sway with Veronica, eyes closed and brushing against her. The music grew farther away as he focused more on them, but he was brought out of his stupor when Emma murmured,

“You too, huh?”

“What?”

The depressed look still lingered on her face, along with something like sympathy.

“You have good taste at least. He sure is a handsome fella.”

He felt his knees go weak. Oh no, no, no, she couldn’t have figured it out, god no. Even though he felt like he was going to collapse, Emma still kept him upright, almost leading him now.

“Shh, don’t worry, I get it.” She flashed him a quick smile. “Come on, do you want to grab a drink?”

He swallowed. A water or something would do him a load of good right now.

She maneuvered him off the floor, and touched him on the shoulder. “Don’t try to bolt, I’m not upset. Far from it, actually.” He shrank away from her hand. He didn’t deserve to be touched, not when he was so disgusting as to want his best friend as something...else, too.

After pushing a way through the crowd on the way to the bar, she plopped onto the bar stool, gesturing to the seat next to her. Steve climbed on, and propped his head up in his hands, running fingers through his hair. “God, I’m sorry, I… I should’ve let you know somehow. This isn’t fair to you.” He recalled the looks she had thrown Bucky, before. “You probably wanted to be the one on the date with him, too. And now it looks like we’re all head over heels for him.”

He couldn’t meet her eye, so he wasn’t looking at her when she started laughing.

“Oh, Steve, I didn’t mean it like that. He’s not the one I’m pining for.” He looked up at that.

When she caught his eyes, she leaned in and lowered her voice.

“Bucky’s all yours. It’s Ronnie, for me.”

The bartender came over, wiping a glass with a scratchy rag. “Hey lovebirds, what can I get ya?”

Steve snorted. Wow. “Uh, water for me.” just as Emma said “Whiskey please.”

The bartender raised one eyebrow, “Like your hooch, doll?” but went to look for a whiskey bottle in the rack behind him. Meanwhile Steve just looked at Emma, who was grinning mischievously at him. “So Bucky, huh?”

Less terrified, and more embarrassed now, he ran his fingers through his hair again, staring at the bar table. “Yeah. Friends since childhood. I don’t know what he told you about me, but well. He’s my best pal. My only pal.”

Emma shifted when the bartender came back and passed her the drink. He winked at her and didn’t look at Steve when he put the water in front of him.

She took a dainty sip of the whiskey. Her lipstick smudged on the glass.

“Me and Ronnie are the same way. I’ve known her since high school, and now I just can’t imagine a life without her. Live with someone so long, it’s hard not to...care for them.”

Steve nodded into his glass, sloshing around the water. Bucky and him, going on dates together. Bucky and him, fighting together. Patching each other up, Steve drawing Bucky whenever his head was turned, Steve watching Bucky get dressed for the day, laughing when he puts his tie on wrong. And four years ago, moving in together when Steve’s mother died.

Steve takes a long drag of the water, wondering if he should have gotten something stronger. Emma’s turned in her seat to scan the club again.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we can do much about it.” he laments.

She throws him a look. “Don’t give up. I sure haven’t.” The whiskey glass is empty in her hand now.

“Really though, what are the odds of him even-- even thinking about me like that. People like me are hard to find.”

“People like us.” she corrects.

He chuckles. “Yeah, people like us. I mean, we live in a neighborhood where I’ve seen men holding hands and girls dressed up in suits, but,” he looks at Bucky now, who’s still dancing close with Veronica. “But Bucky’s not like us. He doesn’t, he’s not interested in me. He would have said something by now.”

Emma sighs, and crosses her legs, still watching their friends dance. “Steve, have you said anything to him?”

“Well, no. But still.”

Emma’s eyes linger on Veronica’s back when she twirled around.

“Neither have I. I guess we just don’t know.”

Steve’s grateful for having this conversation with someone, finally, but the whole situation is starting to strike him as odd. And a little risky. The man on the other side of him seems to be determined to drink himself to death,  but who’s to say the couple sitting on the hardwood chairs in front of him aren’t listening in? Or the woman on Emma’s right, maybe she’s getting ready to call the cops on him. A wave of nausea rolls over him as he thinks about being taken away, then and there with Emma. But it seems like his date is perceptive enough to see why he’s quieted, and strokes the back of his hand on the table.

“Don’t worry, no one else is listening.”

“Tell me about you and Veronica.” He says, trying to distract himself from his anxiety. It doesn’t help that Bucky has his hands on Veronica’s hips, and now she’s whispering into his ear, and oh god, they’re going to kiss any second, aren’t they--

Emma waves a hand in front of his face.

“Steve, Steve, come on. We’re just torturing ourselves by looking at them. So, me and Ronnie met in high school. I know it’s hard to believe, but not many people liked me. Something about me being too big, too tall--”

He whipped his head around. “NO. Emma, you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Shit, I know that now. Men and women can’t keep their hands off me, but back then I didn’t have as much confidence.”

Steve blinked. Men and women? Did she like men and women, like him? But she kept going. “So Veronica, she marches up to me one day sitting on the table and just starts talking, asking me who did my hair. I told her it was natural, and then she’s just gushing, getting close to me and telling me how cute I looked today. And after that, I didn’t sit alone at lunch anymore.”

He smiled, thinking of how Bucky had strolled over and helped Steve up off the ground after a really nasty fight, back when he was maybe 10 or 11. He’d slung one arm over Bucky’s shoulder and they’d limped back to Steve’s apartment together. Neither of them walked alone anymore after that.

“I guess I’m better off than you though. I at least know Ronnie’s a...you know. Ronnie’s like us.”

Steve perked up. “What? How?”

“Catching your best friend kissing a girl in her bedroom is a dead giveaway. Made highschool a lot better when I realized I had someone who I could relate to.” Bucky and Veronica were getting off the dancefloor now, and walking towards them. “Just didn’t expect to fall in love with my best friend, that’s all.” She murmured. Steve clutched her hand, and she gave him a grateful look. “I’ll ask her, if you ask him. It’ll turn out alright, Steve.”

Just then, the other couple came up to them, cheeks red and flustered, hands a little sweaty. Steve hoped it was from dancing, and not something else. He hoped the smile he gave them looked more genuine than it felt. “How are you two doing?”

“Great! We saw you had stopped dancing, you alright?” Bucky said.

“Just fine. Steve here just got a little winded, is all.” Emma said before Steve could open his mouth. He ruffled a little bit at her insinuation that he’d lose his breath from just a little dancing, but he knew she was just coming up with an excuse.

“I told you Bucky, they’re a great match. They’ve been getting along swell all night!” Veronica said.

Emma and Steve shared a look. They’d been getting along alright, gossiping about their crushes rather than getting cozy with each other. But it didn’t seem like Veronica or Bucky had picked up on that.

He huffed. “Ronnie, I never said you were wrong.”

“No, you were just checking on them every five minutes while we danced. Don’t think I didn’t catch you looking.” She playfully pecked his cheek, a gesture that made Steve’s heart clench. Emma’s smile faltered for a moment.

Bucky pushed her back, smile playing on his lips. “Come on, let’s skip out. It’s getting late.”

Steve got up, offering Emma his hand in a gentlemanly move. Though she didn’t really need it since her feet were already brushing the floor, she took it and then gave him a curtsy. “Why thank you, good sir.”

“Don’t mention it, ma’am.” The kept a straight face until starting to giggle again. Instead they hugged.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered into her ear, standing on his tip toes. “ Good luck.”

“You too.”

The separated, and Bucky waved Veronica goodbye. Strangely, he didn’t give her the usual send-off kiss. “You girls sure you’ll get home alright?”

Veronica gave him a sarcastic salute. “We can hold our own, soldier. Thanks for the dances.” She looked at Steve. “I hope you had fun too, Stevie.”

He felt his ears grow hot. And she winked at him. God, did she know too? “Good night, ladies.”

They exited the club and turned down the street, arm in arm. Steve noticed about a block away, Emma had stopped walking and grabbed Veronica’s hand. It looked like she was talking to her.

 

Now’s a good time as any, he thought. They were alone on the street, Bucky slightly ahead.

 

“Buck? I need to tell you something.”

 

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at this best friend. “What, that you look like a little punk?” Bucky reached out to put Steve’s hair back in place, which had mussed up before when he had ran his fingers through it.

 

While Steve secretly liked the sensation of Bucky brushing his hair like that, shit, he knew he was going to have to tell Bucky that he liked him. Better now, he thought, than later, when he loses the courage to speak up.

 

“No, something else. Something about us.”

 

Bucky stopped, and looked into Steve’s eyes. He still had a smile on, but his eyes were more serious than before.

  
“Oh. In that case, I have to something to tell you, too."

 


	2. Bucky drinking isn't the answer, a date is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's point of view. Turns out him and Steve have a lot more in common than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conent Warnings: Some few slurs, such as q*eer, f*g, f*iry, d*ke, so if that bothers you I'm sorry!  
> Brief Period-Typical Homophobia as well.

**The _previous_  night in June, 1940**

**Bucky**

What the hell had his life come to, drinking by himself at a bar? He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t had someone hanging off his arm while they flirted with alcohol scented breath.

But falling in love with your best friend tends to kill one night stands for a guy.

He banged his head against the table, trying to banish thoughts of Steve’s thin shoulders and bright smiles, of golden hair splayed out on a pillow and a thin shape wheezing under bedsheets. It’d been a rough day, and he’d come home to Steve coughing up a lung. The muggy June air hadn’t been good to him, and he’d spent most of the day trying to get him to fall asleep without having to worry. Normally he wouldn’t leave him alone but Steve insisted he should enjoy the night since he’d had to take care of him in the afternoon. There was some big band music playing while people danced and mingled around him. Normally he’d be in the thick of it but tonight his only goal was to drink. The purpose of the glass of gin in front of him was to distract him from his worries, and his crush, but instead it made him think of Steve even more. Obviously, he hadn’t drunk enough.

A dark skinned muscular woman wearing a red wig and a thin green dress saddled up next to him. She had strong arms and a flat chest, and her heels made her a way taller than Bucky.

“Honey, James, we haven’t seen you in a while. Whose bed have you been spending your nights in?”

Gertrude was one of the bar’s regulars and occasionally sung some nights. Bucky was in Jule’s, a seedy bar known for a regular rat infestation, but if people had known what it really was, they might be even more disgusted. Jule’s was the most popular queer bar in this side of Brooklyn. Not nearly as popular as the places up in Harlem, but it had it’s fair share of drag queens and kings, and queers, fairies, dykes. Men who once lived as women, Women who once lived as men. Jule’s saw them all.

He leaned onto her shoulder. “Naw, Gertie. S’more like whose bed I haven’t been sleeping in.”

She poked him in the cheek to keep him awake while trying to catch the eye of the bartender. “Is it that blond you’ve been living with?”

He turned his face into her neck and let out a long sigh. She wrapped her free arm around him while waving down the bartender. “Baby! Veronica! Bucky here needs a refill on his gin. He’s got some man troubles, apparently.”

A woman in suspenders and a bowler hat came over right away, clutching a bottle. Her black hair was pinned up underneath her hat and she had rolled her sleeves up to reveal thin tan arms. Around the bar, men were kissing other men while women sat hip to hip and shared glasses. Veronica along with another woman were the only people serving drinks, dashing from one end to another pouring glass after glass.

Veronica cooed at Bucky. “And here I’d thought you’d be sticking with women for good. Long time no see, you egg.”

Gertrude laughed. “We know Bucky here likes it all ways. ”

Bucky only moaned in response. “Ronnie, shut up. Just pour me another glass.”

“Tch. Touchy, touchy. I’m not going to listen to you whine, Bucky, I’m not Emma. Cut the shit, what’s up with you?” She poured his cup to the brim. This was going to be a long night.

He gratefully took the glass and moved his head away from Gertrude’s shoulder to sip his drink. He was flushed and his words were beginning to slur, but he didn’t really want to think clearly now. “Have I tol’ you ‘bout Steve? Real angel, aces, prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen.”

Veronica groaned. “Yeah, you might have mentioned him once or twice. Bad dancer, great artist, sweet ass?”

Bucky could feel his drunken blush reach his ears. “I’ve told you ‘bout his ass?”

“You’ve gotten drunk here many times, Buck.”

Gertrude had caught the eye of a handsome bar patron down on the dancefloor, and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Speaking of asses, I see one that’s catching my eye. You need anything, let me know. For old time’s sake.” With that she sauntered off, and Bucky gave her a weak goodbye.

Veronica sighed and propped her chin up with a hand. “Bucky, you’ve got to do something about this. You’re driving yourself crazy over this boy.”

“I know. I know. I know I know…I know--” he slurred.

She pressed a finger to his red lips. “Shush. Look. How about you, me, and Emma come up with some sort of plan to help you get your fella?”

“He’s not even a queer.” Bucky whined. He let his head hit the counter again with a loud thunk.

“I’ve seen that smile of yours get you a lot of ‘straight’ men.” Veronica teased, tugging his hair up so he’d lift his head again.

“I’m not lookin’ to get him into bed. I don’t even know what I want.”

Someone piped up at the other side of the bar. It was Gertrude and some fella, and he was asking to buy her a drink. “Listen, I’m no good with this junk. Get Emma over here while I help out Gertie, okay?”

Just then, Veronica turned around and almost bumped into her. Emma was wearing a skirt and blouse, mixing a cocktail. “You need me?”

Veronica patted her cheek. “Hey doll, Bucky here is drinking away his troubles again over some boy. He needs our help, any ideas?”

Emma smiled wistfully over Veronica’s head to see Bucky downing his glass. “He’s sloshed. You didn’t give him anything more to drink, did you?” She asks.

“Hell no. He needs to be sober for this. That’s water.”

Emma tried to hide her giggles while Bucky tried to drink his water all in one gulp but only succeeded in splashing the table. She had her work cut out for her.

“You go help Gertrude while I handle him.”

She saddled over to Bucky and made him look into her eyes, grabbing his face with one hand. "You want help with your crush?” 

He nodded.

“Good. Then you help me with mine.” She let go of him and patted the top of his puffy hair.

He raised an eyebrow, and smiled. “Who?”

“The only girl I’ve ever had eyes for. Ronnie, of course.” She fiddled with her shirt while she admitted it, avoiding his eyes. She hadn’t really ever said it aloud, but at least she knew Bucky would understand.

Bucky chuckled and wiped a hand down his face. “Don’t you already live with her? What’s with us schmucks and getting dopey over our roommates?” He blinked a few times, noticing he was sobering up. He guessed he hadn’t just had gin, if he was recovering this quickly. Shit. He’d already paid Ronnie for gin, not water. She’d better give him a refund.  
“I don’t know. I mean, at least I know mine goes for girls.” She shook her head. “But anyway, here’s what I propose. A double date.”

“...you asking out Veronica?”

“No. I’ll take your Steve, cozy up to him, see how he feels. You take Veronica. I’m not worried about you taking her to bed, she’s a ladykiller through and through.”

Bucky laughed, loud and clear. He laughed a little longer than needed though, and the man sitting next to him moved away awkwardly. He’s probably still a little drunk, Emma noted.

When he calmed down. “Yeah, she really is, isn’t she.”

“You and me though, we gotta share what we got with everyone, right? Us little bisexuals.”

“Well, when you look this good.” He fluttered his eyelashes and blew her a kiss. Whoever Steve was, he was missing out if he didn’t like charming, flirty Bucky. She played along, patting her hair and winking. “You know it.”

“So, what happens if you know he’s not…”

“I’ll let you know during the date. That way, if he’s not like us or is even worse, some sort of bully, I’ll let you know. Don’t want you falling for some sort of asshole.”

Bucky flinched at those words. Steve would never be like that, he thought, but he’d be lying if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind once or twice. He’s had nightmares of telling Steve, but instead of a kiss all he’d gotten was a punch in the mouth, or seen Steve calling him a fag and a fairy, storming out of their house. Those nights he woke up in a cold sweat, but known they were only bad dreams. Deep down, he knew Steve would never be a bully.

“No, I don’t think he’d do that.”

She shrugged. “All the same, I’ll scope him out for you. Besides, he might like you back, and just not know how to say it. Not all us queers can find these sort of places to be ourselves, you know.” She gestured around to all the people in the bar, to Gertrude sitting in her man’s lap and Veronica chatting with dykes and queers as she poured them drink after drink. Men dancing with their boyfriends on the dim lit dance floor and the sound of a Harlem jazz songstress crooning through the mic. Some days it didn’t seem quite real, since once you stepped outside this little paradise, most of the world shot them dirty looks and even killed them for who they chose to kiss, or how they chose to dress, or just because they were who they were. Moments like this, he was grateful.

“In the meantime, you talk to Veronica, keep her occupied. Give me some sort of signal if she’s sweet on me too. Either way, I think I’ll ask  her. It can’t hurt, right?”

He shook his head. “Naw, can’t hurt.”

He blinked and saw Emma extending her hand out to him. “Deal?” He took her hand in both of his, and shook it firmly. “Deal.”

The air cleared around them, as if some fog had lifted. He felt better than he had in weeks, having finally done something about his feelings for Steve. He took a sober gulp of water, and saw Veronica coming back to him.

“You guys done talking? What’s the plan?”

He cleared his throat. “You, me, Stevie and Emma. Double date, tomorrow at 8?”

Veronica laughed. “Gonna play at being hetero for a night? I’ll need to wear a dress, I suppose. If we’re aiming to make your boy jealous, I have just the thing.”

Emma, suddenly acting shy and not meeting Veronica’s eyes, said in a small voice. “What about our matching polka dot ones? You always look...good, in that one.”

“Oh, of course! Thanks, sugar.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Bucky finished off his glass of water and placed it on the counter for Veronica to clean up. “It’s settled then. Meet you at one of those respectable bars up the street.”

Veronica let out one of her signature laughs, “You mean boring, Buck.”

\---

Bucky had meant to say “Let’s go on a double date” to Steve, but instead he’d just said “date”. Steve immediately flinched when he touched his shoulder, and bit his lip. Bucky glanced down at this mouth but then looked back up, not wanting to get caught. Then he corrected himself. “Two lovely ladies are going to be left alone…”

\---

Veronica whispered in his ear as they swayed to the music. “Don’t look now, but I think he’s checking you out.”

Bucky glanced over to where Emma and Steve were dancing as well. Emma was the one looking at them, actually. He knew how it must be making her feel. She was a good friend for doing this, he thought. _It’s okay_ , he mouthed to her. Then Emma and Steve did a turn and he bent down to Veronica’s neck before he made eye contact.

\---

Bucky was looking around the dancefloor, looking for Emma’s brown ringlets or a flash of his favorite light brown jacket. But instead he just saw unfamiliar faces.

“Where did they go?” he said through gritted teeth to Veronica.

“How the hell should I know? I’ve been focusing on not getting stepped on by those flippers you call feet.” Veronica quipped.

He rolled his eyes, but still worried. Had they slipped out? Was Steve okay? An asthma attack, maybe? The songs hadn’t been particularly fast and Steve could handle himself just fine, but he still worried. It was only when he looked at the bar to see Emma and Steve deep in conversation did he relax.

“Looks like they’re just talking.” He said.

“Let’s go see what they’re up to, then.” she replied.

\---

**  
  
**

But he still didn’t know if Steve was...was even interested. Emma had seemed to like him and they’d really hit it off, but she hadn’t given him a signal. But as if she’d heard him, she let Steve walk in front of her and quickly ducked to Bucky before Steve noticed she wasn’t beside him.

“Tell him.” Emma leaned into his ear as they left the bar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the word "bisexual" pre 50s/60s was used to refer to an intersex person, as there wasn't as much of a concept of sexual orientation in the 30s and 40s. I used "bisexual" to mean what it means today in modern times, because I want to make it EXPLICIT that Bucky and Emma (and Steve) are all bi. Explicit representation is the best representation, after all.
> 
> Just so you know, defining attraction and such was more gender based pre WWII, which basically meant that what primarily defined someone as being 'straight' or 'hetero' was not only that they were a man attracted to only women/woman attracted to only men, but also that they weren't say, an overly effeminate man or an overly masculine woman. A straight man could have sex with men, but he was still considered 'straight' if he was the one topping and was masculine. Trans people existed then too, but they were seen as a man in woman's dress acting as a woman, but really being a man. This may have been true for some people, who were known as 'drag queens/kings' but a lot of people were who today, we might consider 'trans'. It's just that they didn't really have the concept or vocabulary to describe their gender in that way in the 30s and 40s.


	3. heroism is a hell of a cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve almost confess.  
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Homophobia, Homophobia/Transphobia fueled hate crimes, fighting, violence, blood. Slurs like d*ke, q*eer and f*iry.  
> Please be warned!

**Steve and Bucky**

Neither of them said anything. Steve was the first one of them to open their mouth. Always the brave one, Bucky thought in a split second.

 

“Bucky, I think I’m in--”

 

A shriek ripped through the night air, startling Steve and making both their heads turn. It sounded like it came from a few blocks away.

Steve snatched Bucky’s hand and they ran down the street towards the yell. Turning around a corner, and down an alley, Bucky’s breath got caught in his throat. They were not even a block from Jule’s right now.

But when they ran down the alley, they realized what had happened.

There was a gang of maybe 6  men at the end of the alley, one of them holding a woman by the throat against the wall. A second person was on the ground, moaning and clutching their stomach. There were tall unscalable brick buildings on either side of the alley, and a smaller wall at the end, leaving no escape. The person was thrashing wildly, kicking a man in the face with their heels and trying to yell out, but the man’s grip was too tight.

Steve’s knuckles were white, he was holding Bucky’s hand so hard. Bucky didn’t even have time to appreciate the fact they were holding hands when Steve hollered. “Get the hell away from them!”

All the men snapped their heads towards Steve, who was standing defiantly, face contorted in anger, with Bucky looking a little starstruck  and maybe slightly afraid. Steve was positively pissed, not only because there were six men attacking only one person, how in hell is that even a fair fight, but also because these men broke up his moment with Bucky. Big mistake.

He made a move as if to hit the nearest man, when Bucky dragged him back by the collar. Steve almost snapped back at him but didn’t,  in time to see a 7th man leap out from the shadows where Steve had just been standing. Then the all out brawl started.

The man who had been choking the woman against the wall had been distracted long enough for them to rake their nails down the side of his face, and kick him in the chest with a stiletto. He went down into a pile of garbage, and didn’t get up. But another man jumped them and started punching them in the face. Steve tried to make his way to help but he was kicked in the knee by a man almost twice his size and width, with a nasty white scar going down his pale head. Bucky was busy grappling with two men of his own, and knocked out one with a nasty right hook. Before the second man tackled him to the ground, he saw the faces of the people they were trying to rescue. It was Gertrude, and her date from the night before.

She spit out blood into her attackers face and growled, kneeing him in the stomach then elbowing him in the back. He also collapsed onto the ground, like his friend. Gertrude’s date stood up, hacking and coughing and clutching his stomach. Then she looked at Bucky, and immediately she went from a snarl to horrified shock. “B-Bucky!” she stammered before she could stop herself.

The man straddled his hips and attempted to choke him spit into his face.

“You know this little tramp, you queer?”

“Gertie, I’m out of here!” said her date, and he ran past the attackers before anyone could stop him. Then he was gone, leaving Gertrude behind.

Steve let out a whimper as the man beating him up kicked him in the stomach. Steve skidded across the ground to the feet of one of the unconscious attackers.

“Is that your boyfriend, huh?” His breath was rancid, alcohol and bile rolled into one.

“Hey,” said the man who was thrashing Steve, looking into Bucky’s face while Steve struggled to stand. “I think I’ve seen this one walking out of that bar. Yeah, his mug looks awful familiar.”

“Awfully ugly.” Sneered another, who had gotten hold of Gertrude while she had been distracted, cursing at her date for being a coward. Three of the gang were unconscious, two of them thanks to Gertrude, but that left the other four to finish what they had started.

Just then, the pale scarred man took Steve by the shoulder and threw him on the ground next to Bucky. “Let’s let them get one last look at each other.”

Bucky painfully turned his head, and looked out of one eye that was already starting to swell up. Steve was beaten, bleeding from both his nostrils, cuts on his chest and neck, a split lip. His light brown jacket was torn at the seams and caked in dirt. This was not how he’d pictured this night panning out.

Steve wheezed and looked at at Bucky, winced as he saw his eye turning purple and swollen. There were just too many of these men. Too many to fight off. Even Gertrude was brought down to her knees, bruises blossoming on her neck.

Then the man on top of Bucky reached into his jacket to pull out a long, rusted knife.

“Time to take out the trash.” He snarled.

Just then, a bright white heel flew through the air and smacked into his face. Cursing, the remaining four men turned to see who, again, had interrupted. Veronica leaped onto the nearest man who was standing near the front of the alley, clutching her other heel in a fist. She swung down the heel into the man’s face, over and over again as he screamed for mercy. She was vicious, stunning the rest of the gang.

The leader regained his composure and slashed down with the knife, aiming for Bucky’s exposed neck, only for his arm to be caught at the elbow. Emma loomed over him, and yanked him off Bucky and flung him into the wall. She kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the ribs, and stomped on his chest, howling and cursing up a storm.

Bucky stood up  only for the scarred man to hit him with a meaty paw back onto the ground. The man holding Gertrude down on her knees was now on the ground in front of her, since she had hit him in the legs to tip him off balance and then flipped him over her shoulder. She piledrived an elbow into his neck, making him gag. Then she stood up to help Bucky with the monster who was currently beating into his again, but she was knocked down again by him.

Steve was struggling to stand, the taste of vomit and blood lingering at the back of his throat. Through his hazy vision, he saw Veronica mashing her man into submission while Emma struggled to keep the leader down. Gertrude was on the floor and not making any signs of getting up. Bucky’s head was snapping side to side, the ogre of a man punching him too fast for him to try to dodge. Steve didn’t know what to do, when he saw the knife just within his reach.

He took it, and on his uneasy legs he crept towards Bucky. Then, he launched onto the back of his assailant and buried the knife into his shoulder.

He yelled and fell backwards, trying to pull out the offending object. This gave Steve enough time to fall next to Bucky, breathing hard and clutching at his bloodied dress shirt. His eyes were closed and his face was littered with bruises.

“God, please, please Bucky. Please.”

He wasn’t opening his eyes.

Steve didn’t even notice when Emma flew right by him to punch the scarred man square in the jaw, reach back to his shoulder and twist. He howled and made a grab for Emma when Veronica appeared and tackled the man in the gut. He fell backwards onto the knife, and then he went still. Not dead, but moaning, the pain in his shoulder crippling him.

“Bucky, please, wake up, open your eyes.” Steve brushed Bucky’s hair and felt the hot tears rise up in his eyes. Blood caked his hands and covered his knuckles but he didn’t care, he didn’t care about the pain, only Bucky.

Then he coughed.

Steve let out a shuddering sigh of relief, and brought Bucky’s head to his chest. “Don’t you scare me like that again, you fucking jerk.”

Bucky weakly grabbed at his shirt, and wheezed “Sorry, punk.”

Behind them, Emma and Veronica were helping Gertrude to her feet.

Gertrude was muttering, shaking with anger, but also fear. “They, they came out of nowhere. Asked what my man was doing out so late with someone like me, and then they started kicking him, so I stepped in to save him and they-”

“Shh, shh” Emma hushed, enveloping her friend in a hug. “It’s okay, we have you.”

The only sounds left in the alley were of the defeated gang wheezing and coughing up blood, scattered and unconscious.

The leader, however, still had enough energy to speak.

“If you think three fucking pansy-ass men and their two little dykes can keep me down, you have another thing coming.” He was pushing himself up, hands splayed against the ground.

Veronica strode over and promptly stomped his left wrist and broke it.

“That’s two fucking men and THREE women, asshole.”

The leader let out one last yell, and then passed out from the pain.

When Veronica turned back around, Emma was there. Then she swept her up into to arms, and kissed her full on the lips. Veronica kissed right back, bringing her hands to Emma’s face and smiling gently. Emma had tears streaming down her face, trying not to openly sob. They pulled apart.

“It’s alright, it’s alright doll, we got here in time.” Veronica said, soft and low.

Gertrude stood hugging herself, looking down at her shoes. Both the heels had snapped in the fight. Her wig was a mess, missing patches of hair. Emma turned around and took Gertrude into her and Veronica’s embrace.

Steve was still holding Bucky to his chest, trying to breath evenly again. Bucky had gotten back some of his strength , and was sitting up, arms draped around Steve. He carded a hand in his hair. Steve had his nose buried in Bucky’s neck and was sitting between his legs, breathing in the scent of sweat and blood. Neither of them said anything.

  
They all stayed like that, for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body Count:
> 
> Steve: 1 kind of. Emma helped.  
> Bucky: 1, nice punch kiddo  
> Emma: 1, but helped out steve with his too  
> Veronica: 1, oh my god stay away from heels you're going to hurt someone  
> Gertrude: 3, YOU GO GIRL
> 
> It'll all turn out alright...I promise...  
> also thank you Thea for being amazing and reading my things


	4. I've heard kisses heal bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude knows how to cook, Veronica and Emma know how to talk, Steve and Bucky learn how to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the ending quite how I wanted it, but I'm posting it because it's not getting any done-r. Enjoy, thanks for reading!

The next morning, Steve woke up to the smell of frying eggs.

Bucky and Steve’s apartment was the closest to the alley. So the night before, they had all limped to the house and then collapsed inside. Gertrude wouldn’t let Steve and Bucky let her take the bed, so she had slept on the couch. Emma and Veronica also insisted on Bucky and Steve taking the bed, since they had sustained far less serious injuries than the rest of them. They had taken a scratchy blanket and slept on the hard, dirty floor, wrapped in each others arms.

Apparently as they had walked away from the bar, Emma had confessed her feelings for Veronica. It had turned out they both felt the same way. Veronica had been afraid of disturbing their friendship. But once Emma kissed her, they’d both gotten over their doubts fairly quickly. They’d still been kissing nearby when they heard Gertrude cry out.

Since the boys had left the bar and won the subsequent fight, Bucky and Steve hadn’t said anything to each other. As soon as they reached the bed, they had passed out, back to back under the covers.

Steve still didn’t know what Bucky had wanted to tell him.

He clambered out of bed, rubbing his eyes, banishing the thoughts from his mind. Bucky was still fast asleep, and in the morning light he could see the full extent of Bucky’s injuries. His eye was swollen, and the rest of his face was a mess of bruises. His arms had dried cuts and scrapes, and his neck had fingerprints from where the leader of the gang had tried to choke him. Steve's heart lurched at the sight. This was the worst he had ever seen his friend.

Steve turned away from Bucky’s face and stretched, despite his ribs groaning in protest. He had managed to only bruise his sides, but his face was still grimy and his hands were still covered in cuts and blood. He felt like he was going to come apart at the seams, but it was nothing he hadn't handled before. He stood up and then ambled over to the kitchen, limping slightly.

Gertrude was frying eggs in a skillet, wearing Veronica’s dress from the night before. Her wig had been destroyed in the scuffle and her natural, short kinky hair was still mussed from sleep. Around her neck and shoulders, her dark skin was bruised from being strangled like Bucky, but otherwise she seemed to be perfectly fine, even humming as she worked. She cracked an egg into a bowl and was whisking it when Steve cleared his throat.

Around the small table, Veronica and Emma were already eating some eggs. It seemed that Veronica had found some clothes she was more comfortable in, some of Steve’s spare things. Emma was wearing her dress from last night, and they were holding hands across the table.

“Hey Steve.” Veronica said through a full mouth. “Sleep alright?”

He nodded. “Aww, Gertrude, you didn’t have to make us food. You should be resting.”

She threw him a dirty look over her shoulder. “Aren’t you a sweet thing. Look here fella. You came dashing in to help me save that coward of a man, like a knight in shining armour. You wouldn’t be all torn up if it weren’t for me, so shut up and eat my thank you gift.” She flipped the omelette.

He didn’t know what to say exactly, so he pulled up a seat. “No need to thank me ma’am. I just tried to do what I could.”

Gertrude flipped around and slipped the omelette onto his plate. “All the same. Name’s Gertrude, by the way.”

“Steve.”

Surprisingly, her mouth quirked up. “You don’t say. Heard a lot about you.”

She sat down and began eating across from him. Emma and Veronica looked expectantly between them. Steve wanted to ask her how she could have heard about him,  but he was polite enough to wait for her to pause in eating.

“So. You’ve heard about me from Bucky?”

Gertrude looked up at him. “...Yes. I have.”

He waited for her to explain, but she just took another bite of her omelet. He decided to change the topic. “Where did you learn to fight like that? You took out three of those goons from last night. The rest of us only got one.”

She wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist and then swallowed. “I was in the army, before. I learned a few tricks while I was there.”

“You were a soldier?” Steve tilted his head. “But...you’re a woman, right?”

Gertrude’s shoulders squared, suddenly defensive. Steve noted that they were a little more masculine than he was used to, and maybe her chest was a little flatter...wait.

“Yes. I am.” She said, not nicely. “But most people didn’t see it that way before. I’m a woman, but I used to live as a man.”

“Oh. So, uh--?”

“I’m not a drag queen, before you say something. I’m a woman. Is that going to be a problem?” She looked like she might snatch the eggs from under his nose, but if she said she was a woman then that was good enough for Steve.

“Of course not. I’m sorry, I was confused. You probably get that a lot.” He smiled a little sheepishly, even though it hurt his lip. “Either way, ma’am, thank you for your service.”

Her mouth quirked up and he could see she relaxed. “Yeah, we weren’t in any war, but I wanted to serve my country. Too bad the country didn’t see it the same way.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, what always happens to people like me. Those fuckers say they need help, but just because someone’s a queer, they toss them out on their ass. Dishonorable discharge.”

Veronica scowled. “Yeah well, it’s better you got back here. We might be entering that nasty war overseas any day now. Better than you aren’t over there lining up for the slaughter.”

“I think it’d be good if we got in the fight.” Steve said. “Someone needs to let those bullies know you can’t treat people like they don’t matter.”

Veronica chuckled. “You really are a knight in shining armor. Always itching to protect the little guy, just like he said.”

Steve shot her a look. “You dames keep saying that. How have you been hearing about me from Bucky?”

The girls didn’t respond, but Emma and Veronica sat back in their chairs while Gertrude kept eating. She took a stab at her egg and muttered “Someone should just spit it out already.”

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, and replied “I don’t know if it’s our place to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Steve asked.

“Tell him what?” Came a scratchy voice from behind him. He turned in his seat, taking care to not to strain his ribs only to see Bucky, shirtless, bruised and leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen. Bucky rubbed his jaw, still sore from being punched the night before. When he noticed how everyone was now staring at him, he crossed his arms to cover up his chest. Steve was looking at his bruised arms something in Steve’s gaze made something tight unclench in his chest.

Emma noticed the look the boys were giving each other. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. It was Veronica who spoke up.

“You should tell him how we know each other.” She was stroking the back of Emma’s hand with her thumb.

Bucky didn’t meet Steve’s eyes, now looking down at his toes. “We...we uh…” He uncrossed and recrossed his arms a few times, trying to get the words out. “We all met at a bar. Jule’s.”

Steve quickly glanced at Gertrude and then to Veronica and Emma. He thought he had an idea of what type of bar Jule’s really was now.

“And you never thought to invite me along?”

Bucky sputtered and then stood up straight. “What?”

Steve held his eyes, and said again. “You never thought to invite me along?”

“B-but. You never said anything...I didn’t think you’d want to…”

Steve smirked. “Well you never asked, jerk.”

Behind Steve, Emma was waggling her eyebrows while Gertrude was trying not to laugh.

“In that case, do you want to. Go there, sometime, I mean.”

Steve got up out of his seat, and walked over to his friend.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

Bucky looked at Steve, really looked again. There was a glint of hope in Steve’s blue eyes, his lips set in a hard red line with a split in the center, but they turned up at the ends in a smile. His hair was ruffled and sweaty but to Bucky, he still looked like an angel.

He leaned forward to Steve’s face. “Steve before, last night, I wanted to tell you. I want to tell you so bad-”

“Bucky.” Steve interrupted. “Bucky, I’m half in love with you. I have been for a while.” He leaned up and before he lost his courage, kissed Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky’s mouth opened in surprise, then he turned to Steve, startled. It only took him a moment to crash his lips into Steve’s, wincing when he realized Steve’s lip was still bleeding. He tasted the metallic tang of blood but if Steve was in pain, he didn’t complain. He only made a pleased hum to let Bucky know he was enjoying the kiss.

In the midst of the kiss, they forgot that the girls were still in the room.

“Glad you two finally admitted you love each other and shit, but you should get a room.” Veronica said. “Like the room there, the one you’re 5 feet away from.”

Emma smacked her shoulder playfully. “Ronnie, don’t interrupt and undo our hard work.”

Steve pulled back from Bucky for a second, and turned to the girls. Bucky grunted in displeasure at having their kiss broken.

“What hard work?”

“The date last night. It was Bucky’s idea to go on it and see if you were sweet on him or anything.”

Steve smacked Bucky on the chest. “Have all these double dates just been so you could go out with me?”

Bucky shrugged, but leaned in again for another kiss. “Maybe. It’s a little embarrassing, rather we’d talk about it at another time.”

“You fucking jerk.”

“Punk.”

“Again,” Veronica said “Just get into the room.”

Bucky smirked and opened the door behind them and Steve walked in first, pulling Bucky’s arm behind him. Behind the closed door, the girls could hear laughter and a few loud thumps.

And if they left their room with more bruises than they had going in, neither of them complained.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have two more chapters already written, just finishing them up.


End file.
